


Toweling Off

by cadey (haekass)



Series: Towels [2]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode AU: s01e21 It Makes a Lovely Light, post flash abuse, previous drug abuse mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: Beka and Dylan gettin' it on again. Sequel to 'It Was the Towel'





	Toweling Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written sometime about 2001, told from alternating POVs. This was previously on ffnet and is getting reposted here so that anyone who might remember this fic can enjoy it again.

_Beka_

I was in a good mood.

Having sweaty, mind-blowing sex with one of the most attractive men I've ever seen tends to have that effect on my mood. Hard to believe that about twenty-four hours ago, I was still recovering from my almost-overdose of Flash. And then Dylan came aboard the Maru to check up on me. I can feel another rush of desire go through me, and I am deeply grateful for wearing one of my vests, since I can feel the effect the memories are having on my body. Licking my lips, I make my way to Dylan's quarters-slash-office. It had barely been three hours since he kissed me goodbye in my cabin, with a request to find him later, and already my blood was heating.

Ringing the door chime, I wait for a moment before tapping in an override code. He knows that I have these, just as I know he has override codes for the Maru. Entering his office first, I bypass his desk and make my way straight into his living quarters.

My mouth curves into a smile when I see him. Dylan had obviously just gotten out of the shower, since water was still dripping from his hair down his chest, only to be soaked up by the towel anchored around his waist.

"Now this is a switch," I say lightly as I look over his body again. I can tell he's thinking much the same as I am when my eyes meet his. Stepping closer, I reach up and unzip my vest, letting it fall to the floor, all the while not breaking eye contact. His eyes flick down to my breasts, and I know he can see my nipples through the thin shirt I have on underneath.

He steps closer to me and runs a drying hand through my hair before trailing it over my face. "What are you going to do about it?" he teases before leaning down to kiss me.

Letting my lips part, I feel more than hear the low grumble from his chest. He thrusts his tongue in and out of my more than willing mouth, determined to sample every area of my mouth. I love it when he acts like I'm his favorite candy that he can't get enough of. I return the favor, alternately caressing his tongue and darting my tongue into his mouth to do some sampling of my own.

* * *

_Dylan_

We're both breathing heavily by the time I break off the kiss, and I know the towel isn't exactly hiding my more than half aroused state. My hair is still dripping rapidly chilling water down my back, but I could swear that the water is turning to steam when Beka opens her eyes and licks her lips enticingly.

My hands move towards the undershirt she's wearing, but her hands catch mine before they get there. I silently ask her a question with my eyes.

"They say that turnabout is fair play," she purred. I smile and let my hands drop. She smiled in return, and brought her hands up to run through my still-wet hair. I stand perfectly still, letting her agile fingers trace my ears, down my jaw, down past my chest to my stomach. Her fingers hooked under the edges of the towel and quickly tore it off my body. Tossing the towel towards the shower, her eyes practically devour my body, as though she hadn't spent a full hour last night covering what seemed like every inch of my skin with little nipping kisses. Just that memory was enough to send a fresh surge of arousal through me.

Licking her lips, she smiles. "Bed," she demands. I nod, but before I move, there is one last thing to take care of.

"Andromeda, privacy mode," I say, catching Beka's semi-surprised look, since I am known for leaving my office unlocked. I smile wolfishly. "I don't want to be disturbed, and nothing, save Harper with his nanowelder is getting through that door." Stepping close to her, I can see her breasts moving up and down with every harsh breath she took. "Now, didn't you say something about bed?"

Beka quickly nods and follows me back to my bed, still perfectly made. I pull her so she's standing directly in front of my bed, then kneel down and unfasten her boots. My hands roam up her beautiful legs as I stand back up and resume kissing her. I'm completely surprised when she suddenly turns us around and pushes me onto the bed, climbing on top of me, minus her boots.

"Last night you had it. Now I want it back," she said. I didn't have to ask her what she meant. We're both type A personalities and wanting control is in our nature. Since I did have my turn last night, I offer no objection to her taking control now. She smiles as she leans down and trails her tongue down my chest, making her determined way down to my now fully erect arousal. I can't help but feel my hips jerk upwards when her wet lips dropped a kiss on the tip. I can feel her smile at my reaction, and I wonder briefly if I'm going to survive the experience.

* * *

_Beka_

It does feel good to have control. Especially when I get to give him back a little of what he was giving me last night. I can't count the times he brought me to climax with just his mouth alone, and I'm determined to return the favor.

I keep my eyes open, unwilling block out the sight of Dylan Hunt moving under me with each movement of my mouth. His hands are curled into the sheets, as if hanging onto them will stave off the inevitable. I can feel the muscles of his stomach clenching and relaxing, as if he were denying the impulse to thrust his hips upwards. He keeps moaning my name, over and over, interspaced with the occasional gasp for air. I can tell he's close, just by the way his knuckles are turning white on the sheets.

"Beka..." He's practically begging now. Absolutely lovely. I don't answer him, but instead willed him to open his eyes. Amazingly, he did so, and I nearly drowned in the dark hazel color. A moan of my own echoed from my throat to his erection, and I could see the immediate effect on his face. He gulped and licked his lips. Arching an eyebrow, I waited for him to continue.

When he didn't, I rose up so only the head of his erection was still in my mouth, and then applied a deep suction. His eyes closed and his hips jerked up sharply. His groan faded into gasps for breath. "God, Beka, *please*."

I lean forward on my arms. "Please what?" I answer sweetly while my hand takes up the movements that my mouth left off on.

"Inside... you... please..." I smile and decide to take pity on him. The poor man can barely string two words together.

My hand releases him, and I'm not sure if his moan is from disappointment or relief. By now, my blood is boiling from the heated look in his eyes, and suddenly, who has control is moot point. "Help me get my clothes off."

* * *

_Dylan_

All of my higher brain functions have stopped. I see her hands reaching for the bottom of that damn enticing undershirt, and I 'help' it along, nearly tearing it from her body. Flipping her over on the bed, I unfasten her pants and drag them down her beautiful legs, throwing them over my shoulder to land on the floor. My mouth feasts on her breasts as my hand tests her, finding her already hot and very wet.

Her moan echoes blissfully in my head as one of my fingers slips in and out of her while my thumb teases the sensitive little bundle of nerves there. Her hips arch invitingly and a strangled moan leaves her throat as I bring her over the edge. Withdrawing my hand, I kiss her deeply as I thrust into her, unable to hold off any longer. She arches her hips again, driving me deeper within her with each thrust of my hips. Her legs wrap themselves around my waist and her hands are clawing at my back. She breaks off our kiss, panting for breath. Her eyes are now tightly screwed shut, and I want them open.

"Beka, look at me," I command as I stop moving for a brief second. Her eyes fly open, meeting mine. I growl and speed up the movements, knowing that I'm close. A few more thrusts, and the sensations become unbearable, sending me soaring. I vaguely hear her calling my name, as she too finds her release.

Drifting back down, I feel her body still shaking with her release, and I can't help the pure satisfaction that shoots through me. I know that I'm too heavy to stay collapsed on top of her, and as soon as I get enough strength to move, I try to slip out of her and roll over on my back. But Beka would have none of that. Keeping one of her legs around my waist and the both of us joined, we roll over on our sides. I smile as she nuzzles her face into my shoulder, and my hands rub her sweat-slicked back.

"What is it with us and towels?" she asks, finally breaking the comfortable silence.

I chuckle. "I don't know, but I like it."

I can feel her smile against my shoulder. "Me too."

We drop back into silence for another moment. Beka takes a couple of experimental sniffs, and I return the favor, loving the smell of her and sex.

"I think we need to take a shower before showing up in Command."

Looking at the clock, I can't help but laugh. "Separate showers if we hope to get there on time."

She snorts. "Punctuality is highly overrated." Getting up, she slid off the bed and gave me an inviting look. "Coming?"

* * *

_Beka_

After our little stint in the shower, we were running about twenty minutes behind schedule. Harper, who had the night watch, was bouncing slightly in the slipstream chair.

"Finally," he said.

Dylan shrugged easily. "Sorry about that. Beka and I had some things to discuss before coming up."

I frowned. Harper looked like he was trying very hard not to smirk. "Anything interesting happen?" I asked Harper as I leaned against the side of Dylan's console, trying to read over his shoulder.

"Nope, all quiet on the western front. Now that you're here, I'm gonna grab something to eat and some sleep," he informed us as he vacated the slipstream chair.

"Night Harper," I say, quickly echoed by Dylan.

Harper was almost out the doors when he spun back around. "I hope you both had fun," he teased before leaving.

My eyes widened as my head popped up to see the doors closing behind Harper's retreating figure. I could feel a blush slowly stain my cheeks, and I looked up at Dylan, who was shaking his head with a smile on his face. He kissed me once, briefly, and then pulled back.

"Back to work," he said, the smile still firmly in place. "We can play later."

I feel my blood fire at the implied suggestion. Giving his butt a light slap, I wink at him and walk to the slipstream chair, feeling his eyes follow me.

We will most definitely be playing later.


End file.
